User talk:Thativyguy/Ability Index
Welcome to the semi-existing Kirby Star Allies Ultimate Choice ability index! The purpose of this page is to provide an informative explanation of all Copy Abilities, Helpers, and Dream Friends as they apply to the aspects of so-called "competitive Kirby". Anyone is free to contribute to this page with additional content or editing of existing summaries (please discuss the latter on my actual talk page first). Introduction Just what is "competitive Kirby"? Doesn't that seem like a bit of an oxymoron? Kirby is a lad primarily built for snacking and napping. Not only that, but his games are for kids. So what gives? Well, as it turns out, more and more often in recent titles, HAL has been adding features conducive to a global leaderboard experience. People just love showing off their best times for various scenarios in the Ultimate Choice, otherwise known as the Arena. Of particular interest are solo times, requiring the most "Kirby skill", and subject to the most scrutinous optimization. However, that's not the only approach, and Star Allies is all about friends, so employing the AI to your side is discussed as well. Legend Using the simple system devised at Kirby Shinkakuhttp://seesaawiki.jp/kirby_shinkaku/, Copy Ability / Friend "viability" is divided into three categories: *'Ease of Use', the ability for one to learn how to use this power. From 1, an infernal crisis, to 10, a spring breeze. *'Strength', the damage and speed of the power. The combined damage per second is not known precisely; rather, an estimation is provided. As may be expected, a high strength also results in high conceivable clearing speed. From 1, a lowly Waddle Dee, to 10, Kirby's Megaton Punch. *'Overall Ranking', a more subjective combination of the two above. The overall experience you can expect to have in the Ultimate Choice using this power. Graded from E to A, with E being an exercise in patience and A being fantastic. Supremely outstanding abilities may warrant an extra rank, S. Note that some abilities feature both a solo and with friends ranking. This is due to a relative disparity between the expected performance in each circumstance. This does not take into account the actual firepower of an NPC joining in to help, but rather, the ability for a weapon to flourish with a certain elemental imbuement, as it often provides a much-needed damage boost. List of Abilities Note: When adding undocumented abilities, please list alphabetically, with Dream Friends at the bottom. Chef Kawasaki Overview The Chef provides the only source of self-healing in an Ultimate Choice game. However, the Cook Pot / Souper Supper must be used with regular enemies in the vicinity to transform into food. While his moveset contains no exploitable invincibility frames, his plateware is adequate in DPS. With Friends Friends can be sucked into Cook Pot / Souper Supper to upgrade them into Cook Potluck and Supper Party. This produces one food item per friend, enabling the restorative effects even outside of combat. Even if one does not wish to play as the Chef, Kawasaki can be beneficial to have in the party in order to provide the additional health. that ivy guy (talk) Plasma / Plugg Overview Plasma provides a misleading impression after its infamous nerf from Super Star. However, there have been marked improvements in its capabilities for Star Allies. The most obvious is Kirby's or Plugg's newfound ability to shoot directly upwards, aiding greatly against annoying aerial bosses. More subtly, one can shake the Joy-Con to charge the Plasma Wave passively. This provides the ability to charge without hampering movement, and tends to charge more quickly than frantic mashing of the analog stick. The piercing Plasma Wave is also excellent against bosses with multiple hitboxes, such as Pon & Con and Twin Kracko. A laid-back approach can be taken in fighting the Ultimate Choice, sacrificing sheer clearing speed for a comfortable ranged attack. However, the improvements make this ability more friendly to speedrunning, as one can charge Plasma Barrier close to a foe without as easily running into them. that ivy guy (talk) King Dedede Overview While outwardly identical to Hammer, two key differences are noted: one, Dedede's larger hitbox compared to others allows for both slightly higher jumping and a larger range on his hammer moves; additionally, he can Dedede Hammer Throw at will without losing a "copy ability". This large projectile deals massive damage to enemies it pierces through, approximately equal to that of a full Plasma Wave. There is also the new Belly Flop technique, but this is something one may end up performing on accident in place of the Hammer Swing and is not of any notable value. The Giant Swing remains an excellent if unintuitive source of damage, and proves more valuable than the classic Hammer Flip. The overall DPS provided by Dedede's hammer along with the ample invincibility frames from most attacks make him likely the most powerful candidate for solo clearing the Ultimate Choice. With Friends It is believed that a Zap or Blizzard aspect provide the most additional DPS to the hammer. Of primary utility with Zap aspect is the ability to summon lightning bolts to strike foes above Dedede, which is otherwise somewhat of a challenge. that ivy guy (talk) Notable Runs *https://www.speedrun.com/ksa/run/ydqpgwqm, by imabadguy1. Marx Overview The unexpected arrival of Marx makes for a unique gameplay experience, heightened in the Ultimate Choice. His ability to float above the typical line of fire while also delivering explosives to the enemies below trivializes most fights. He can teleport a little in any direction with the midair dodge instad of simply falling. The Black Hole, if predicted well, can deal massive damage, especially if used against two enemies at once i.e. Pon & Con. The Marx Flip Ultima provides ample invulnerability, including time that can be spent as a submerged shadow, but Marx is vulnerable after he emerges. He faces difficulty with enemies who also float at the top of the screen, such as Void Soul, against which he has no means of attacking upwards or to the side. With Friends Combining Marx's Jester Ball with an aspect in general provides a large boost in power. Of particular interest, Blizzard Marx's Jester Ball Spit-Drop creates further ice projectiles at the site of impact, dealing over twice the damage of a standard ball if both a projectile and the original ball hit. that ivy guy (talk) Meta Knight Overview Effectively an improved Sword, Meta Knight has a venerable assortment of moves unique to him. With such techiques as the Shuttle Loop and a newly reusable Mach Tornado providing invulnerability and motility, one can be much more safe over an interval of time. As such, simply clearing the Ultimate Choice is relatively easy. With Friends While Sizzle, Zap, etc. grant the most increased damage, of particular note is Bluster. With this, his Sword Spin air attack rises him into the air and can be chained multiple times this way. With any other attribute or lack thereof, only one or two Sword Spins can be performed per jump. This aerial technique is somewhat less versatile than similar attacks like Hammer's Giant Swing, but can result in similar damage. that ivy guy (talk) Notable Runs *https://www.speedrun.com/ksa/run/yl92ev2y, by Yuris. Record holder on speedrun.com as of 02:49, March 30, 2018 (UTC). References